A vehicle front portion adopts a structure for enhancing pedestrian protection performance. For example, the following Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a headlamp (a headlight) can be displaced in response to the inputting of a collision load from above, a fragile portion is provided in a lower surface of a housing of the headlamp, and a protrusion portion is provided on a front side member below the fragile portion.